


Because You Tempt Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam, Community: spnkink_meme, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, protective/possessive!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Tempt Me

It’s an elegant blade, smooth and silver, beautifully etched with an intricate design. The cold steel sits idle, sheathed in its brown leather case. Dean doesn’t have to use it to know it is razor sharp, deadly. It was a gift from Sam for his last birthday. 

It’s too beautiful and special to use for day-to-day purposes; Dean keeps it tucked away in his jacket pocket, waiting for that special occasion. He has never once felt the urge to use it...until now. 

They're down by the pool of the motel they holed up in. The hunt is done—a simple salt-and-burn with the ghost put to rest. Sam is swimming laps, enjoying the feel of cool waves cascading over his sun-warmed skin as his ripped-tone body cuts through the water. 

A man lounges nearby, keenly interested in the swimmer. He is much older than Dean, and his eyes are focused and eager as he moistens his lips. Watching, wanting. Unmistakably keen on bending Sam over and fucking him raw, if the tent in his jeans is anything to judge by.

Sam doesn’t notice the man; he’s too caught up in his swimming, enjoying a few rare moments of relaxation and peace. But Dean sees the guy... sees him and doesn’t fucking like it. He doesn’t like the way the dirty old man leers at Sam, HIS Sammy. How his eyes openly hunger for his brother, His beloved lover. 

Sammy has been his from the moment the little bundle of joy came home from the hospital. Sam is HIS—his to love and kiss and cherish. His to protect against some filthy man who wants to take his Sammy away. Sam is more than capably of taking care of himself, he is a grown man and a badass hunter, but he does not see the threat. 

Dean does. He feels his lips curl into a snarl, rage beginning to boil the blood in his veins. Sam was his lover, brother, friend, soul-mate, and no one else, certainly not some creep, had a right to look at him. It would be so easy to dispose of the man. It would take only a quick and forceful stab to the heart with his knife; a twist of the blade in one hand while the other stifled the man’s scream. 

It would take mere seconds for the man’s life to slip away, and then Dean could just dump his corpse in a ditch on a dusty, back road. He would take pleasure in ending the man’s life, the same way he takes pleasure in Sam’s body. His Sammy who moans his name at night when they cling to one another, skin to skin, as they make passionate love.

Dean stands up, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket as he begins to walk toward the man. Slow and steady. He closes in, fingers wrapping around the handle of the knife tucked away in his jacket, his heart hammering against his ribs. 

He’s ready to end this stranger’s life for looking at what belongs to him; he’s almost there when Sam's sudden movement stops him cold in his tracks. His brother has emerged from the pool, crystal clear water trickling over strong muscles and baby soft, smooth skin, his swim shorts clinging to his perk, sexy ass. Sam’s hair is slicked back and his cheeks are flushed and his pink tongue slides over his lush lips to lap up a drop of water, and fuck, he looks like a walking wet dream.

Dean feels his dick throb in his slacks, and he forgets about the man. He goes to his brother and claims him with a kiss, licking at the water that trickles over his brother's honey-sweet lips. 

Sam’s heart flutters wildly as he palms Dean’s ass through his jeans, his dick twitching with arousal when he feels Dean’s semi-hard dick grinds along his. Kissing Dean feels amazingly perfect and loving and he feels like he is floating on a cloud of fluffy bliss, uncaring if people see them kiss. 

His soul is alight with dear devotion and tender love, and it’s no wonder why he has always been in love with his brother. Sam is accustomed to Dean lavishing his lips with soft kisses, but now it seems, with Dean pecking sweet kisses to his lips, his brother cannot get enough. 

His Dean has been his everything—always there to fix him a hot meal out of whatever leftovers were in the fridge, always a cuddle buddy at night. Always there to kiss a boo-boo or give a snuggle hug, to tickle playfully him and make him giggle when he is feeling sad. Always there to love him with a pure heart and gentle hands. 

Dean takes his time kissing Sam slowly, like he is trying to re-memorize the taste and the softness as he rubs against Sam. Warmth pools between his legs as his dick plumps up, and he growls softly when Sam, his Sammy, gets a little braver and lightly nibbles on his lips. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean sees the man leave. It’s clear he’s disappointed, maybe even a little pissed, but he doesn’t have the balls to challenge Dean for a chance at Sam. 

Dean nips Sam's lips, his foxlike eyes shining with merriment when his brother nips back and moans and pulls them closer to press their bodies together. The blade still rests in his jacket, sharp and deadly, waiting to be used on someone, anyone who dares to take away what belongs to him.

Half the day later, in the motel room, Sam was moaning softly while Dean thrust into him, fingers gripping the sheets tightly between his teeth as his brother’s dick slid over the sweet spot deep inside him. His thickness bobbed between his shaky thighs, the length hard and throbbing and the tip leaking a string of pearly white pre-cum.

Dean snapped his hips, ramming into him as a string of ‘Sammy, my Sammy’ tumbles from his lips. His dick hits the sweet spot and boom! Sam cried out, so close to coming, but not quite there yet. 

Loving Sam's cries of passion, Dean rocked into him faster, hitting Sam’s prostate dead-on with every thick shove. He heard pleasure whimpers fall from Sam’s kiss-bitten lips as he began hammering relentlessly into him, making him moan louder. As his orgasm coiled in his belly Dean took in every breathless gasp and lustful moan fluttering from Sam’s lips. 

He leaned over Sam’s body, fucking him from behind to grind their hips together; their bodies were pressed so close together that Dean could feel the trembling shivers rushing through Sam, his brother’s hole clinging nice and tight to his thickness. He rammed his hips at the perfect angle, his pace increasing faster as Sam began to come unwoven with pleasure. 

“Dean...Dean, I'm gonna come,” Sam gasped, feeling the warmth tingling hotter in his groin. His cock twitches over and over, a bead of pre-cum rolls over his cockhead and drops to the sheets below him as he moans louder, more passionate. 

“S’okay, Sammy,” Dean groaned, feeling his balls tighten as the pleasure peaked. “Come for me, Sammy.” He hit Sam’s pleasure center, and his brother gasped and his dick pulsed; Sam creamed, spilling all over the sheets. 

Dean followed shortly after, filling Sam’s pretty pink hole with sticky wet cum. He grinds his hips franticly, fucking through his orgasm and moaning as his dick slicks through the milky cum seeping from Sammy hole. Sam groaned, sounding pleasantly fucked. Dean smirked, cocky and lovingly, whispering, “I love you, Sammy.” 

Sam turned his head to gaze over his shoulder, and when Dean surged forward to kiss his lips, his heart soared to the heavens with pure, passionate love. While Sam lay there, floating in a blissful afterglow, his soul sparkles like dazzling fireworks on the fourth of July. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/73050.html?thread=25477210#t25477210)


End file.
